Secret Obssession
by Camii
Summary: Kaiba was never fond of anyone and tended to avoid people altogether.That was until he was paired up with Shizuka for a school project.Now will one month of study lessons open his heart and show him that someone really does care? SS


Authoress: This is just..well I don't know what it is. I got bored so decided to bake this in the oven. Please review, maybe this will be a good story, well if not..you will be banished to the realm of no return... [shudder]  
  
Disclaimer: i like pie but do not own yugioh.   
  
~title may be changed. if seto is too OOC tell me~  
  
I watched the sixteen year old CEO from under my bangs during class. He never turned to look at me, and never dared to utter a word in class. How could I ever get close to him?  
  
He had been my secret obsession for the years we spent together at this school. Three, precisely. And all this time, he never even said 'hi,' not only to me, but to anyone. He kept to himself and walked home alone everyday. I wondered why he was so quiet, so lonely…  
  
In class, he would scribble down notes or stare out the window. And me, I would watch him. Pondering continuously about the mysterious boy. And then, when the bell would ring, and the students would flee, gathering their books with fast pace, hurrying to get home I would take my things, and pack them slowly, very slowly, for at home a world of abuse would befall me. Kaiba would take his time, but even when he did and we walked together down the halls, he'd never speak. I am not even sure whether during this span of three years had I even heard his voice.   
  
But I yearned for it. Yearned for his touch. He seemed affectionate, though maybe it is only my imagination, slipping from harsh reality. But even if he did feel the same way for me…he would never love me. Want me. An abused girl that wears dark clothes and sweaters, trying to keep six years of abuse hidden. A loner, that has a hopeless obsession with a multi-millionaire.   
  
I snort to myself. The biology lesson drowns on. The teacher speaks: 'Class, I have managed to write up a list of partners for the science fair, and I will read them now so you can start your projects, which are due about one month from now. The partners are, Seto and Shizuka, Joey and Tea, Yugi and Isis…etc…'  
  
I stare in disbelief at the teacher. I can feel Kaiba's eyes upon me. I can feel my face go red. I bury my face in notes, maybe he won't notice?   
  
'Thank you class. You have five minutes before the bell. You may go to your partners and talk about your plans for these projects'  
  
I pack my books, trying to waste my time. I finally finish packing everything and make my way to an empty chair and sit down next to him.   
  
'Seto I thi-'  
  
'Kaiba' he interrupts  
  
'Kaiba' I say, nodding, 'I wrote up a list of topics we can research, do you want to go to the library after the bell?'  
  
'Fine'  
  
I try to say something, trying to think, but nothing. Nothing.  
  
'Alright, I just forgot something in my locker so I'll wait for you outside after the bell rings. Okay?'  
  
'Okay'  
  
I flash him a smile, but I don't get one back. But I can feel his eyes watching me as I put my planner away into my bag. 'This is creepy...he keeps staring at me' I think to myself.   
  
How can he ever be mine?  
  
I rush out after the bell and get to my locker. I didn't forget anything. That was an alibi. I am panting and I want to calm down. Why can't I look at him? Why does he keep staring at me like that?   
  
'Well duh, Shizuka, of course you can't look at him. Your obsessed!'  
  
My mind cuts in and I snort with laughter.   
  
I begin to walk to the classroom. From the staircase I can see him. He looks up but then when he sees me he returns his attention to his book. I walk up to him.   
  
'Ready?'  
  
'Yes'  
  
I open my planner at the table, a few moments later, and look down the list of ideas and topics. The table was far away and the library was empty except for them and the librarian who was busily doing something on her computer and consulting books.   
  
'Do you have any ideas?'  
  
'How about this one?' He says, pointing to the topic on the list that read, 'human genetics'  
  
'Do you think they have a lot of book in this library about that?'  
  
'I think so, but hey, if there aren't, we can go to the one by my house…or the one in my house'  
  
'Cool. Sure'  
  
Kaiba left and came back a few minutes later. He bent over and began flipping through the pages.   
  
'hey if you don't mind can I ask you a question?'  
  
'yea?'  
  
'how come your so quiet?'  
  
'I don't really think I fit in, personally. I tend to bury myself in books and try not to talk to other people. But I guess I have to, well since I can't do this project and not talk…' he blushed and quickly turned away.   
  
'oh, I think if you just opened up, you'd fit in, see, we are getting along just fine'  
  
She moved closer to him and put some more books on the table. Together they skimmed the books, when the librarian came and interrupted their work.  
  
'Seto?'  
  
'Yes Miss.'  
  
'I have to leave work early, I know I shouldn't be asking you this, but can you lock the library after you leave and shut off the lights?'  
  
Kaiba nodded in response, and she handed him the keys.   
  
'You know the librarian?'  
  
'yes, I help her out sometimes and she's really nice.'  
  
'oh that's nice and sweet of you'  
  
'oh don't say that. I'm not sweet'  
  
'well..' she said scotching closer to him, 'I think you are'  
  
She looked at him and he knew that he couldn't hide from her in a book. She knew that he was afraid. But she didn't know his secrets. And he…he didn't know hers.   
  
He looked into her sincere tan eyes. They were beautiful, like the grains of sand from the deserts in Egypt. She moved closer.  
  
And they kissed. She could feel him opening his heart.   
  
'you can't be afraid of everything, Kaiba'  
  
Kaiba shook his head no. He whispered to her, 'Seto' 


End file.
